To Meet Again
by DbzRk
Summary: Mirai/Past Timeline. Death. Misfortune. Life. Androids. Romance? Pan is living alone until she meets the people she feared she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello People. I am really sorry if the formatting does not fit your needs. Please enjoy and review if you would like to. I accept criticism too.   
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
To Meet Again by DbzRk  
  
xxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxx  
  
POV of Pan  
  
It was dangerous around here. Androids everywhere you turned and no way to defeat them. Androids 17 and 18 was what they called themselves. The first time I saw them I was only 6 years old. My mother, Videl, held me in her arms--as best she could-- as she ran to hide.  
  
My Uncle Goten was only 7 and he tried to fight off those vicious bots but my dad, Gohan knocked him out and threw him as far away as he could. He did the same with 8 year old Trunks.  
  
I tried to struggle out of the arms of my mother because no one noticed that Bra was lying in a heap of rubble nearby. 17 smirked at me as he realized my intentions. I screamed just as he shot a deadly ki blast towards Bra.   
  
The blast did not strike Bra but it did, however, strike Vegeta. He died protecting his children and family as well as my father.   
  
I did not get to see what happened next because my mother continued to run. She ran and ran until she reached the forest. She collapsed with me in her arms.  
  
Ever since I have been alone searching for Goten, Trunks, and if possible Bra.  
  
11 years later  
  
I hid in the darker places of the city trying to figure out where the androids were. I was worried about being caught by them but what is life without taking risks.  
  
I spotted them acting like normal people. They were not attacking any one just yet but I was sure they would start.  
  
I was Super Saiyan and I heard from Vegeta that each saiyan grew stronger after each battle so why not see if what he said was true.  
  
I carefully walked from behind my hiding spot and into the open.  
  
Android 17 was sipping on a slushie as his sister picked out different clothes to wear. Oh yeah, they were going to destroy something soon. Always after the blonde found something suitable to wear she just walked out wearing it.  
  
The shops owners always disagreed with her actions though. Give the owner a phone and cops galore.  
  
I saw the owner come out of the backdoor of the shop. Customers I expect, followed him quietly. Suddenly blasts shot inside of the shop.  
  
I turned Super Saiyan and watched waiting to make my entrance. People started running away from the area as quickly as they could.   
  
I looked up into the sky and saw three people flying. Three? Dang! Hopefully not more androids. I doubt I could even hold my own against ONE.   
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Sorry it is so short. Please review. Critism is very much needed as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz/Gt but dreams do not always come true.  
  
Chapter 2 POV of Pan  
  
One of the people started to blast the shop while the other two watched. The androids lifted out of all the smoke and debris.  
  
Phew. Good. They were not androids but who were they. The androids had their backs to my direction so taking a chance I put my hands together.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.Yo Androids!" I yelled.  
  
They looked towards me and "Hahhhhhh!"  
  
I finished the attack. I knew that that was not the end of the battle. Android 17 recovered the quickest and started to fly to me.  
  
"So finally decided to stop hiding have you now?" he asked me smirking devilishly.  
  
"I don't have time for chat so if you're done talking to whoever let's go," I said getting into my fighting stance.  
  
"Geez I did not want to fight anyone today and then you four show up and ruin the fun," Android 18 shouted from the sky.  
  
The strangers landed on the ground. They each had blond hair. A girl and two guys. They could fly too. Is it possible that they were.no couldn't be.  
  
They looked at each other. I started laughing. "Do you mean to tell me that you were not going to destroy this shop after walking out without paying?" I asked 18.  
  
She crossed her arms and didn't answer. "Thought so," I said, "but 17 did look pretty content sipping on that slushie."  
  
I was still laughing. "SHUT UP!" 17 shouted. He flew towards me really fast and started attacking.  
  
He kicked me in the stomach barely pushing me back an inch. "Is that it?" I asked lounging at him.  
  
He smirked at me. UhOh, I said a bit to much. Apparently that wasn't it. We started fighting again. He had the upperhand.  
  
Then Android 18 joined in. They were just beating on me and there was nothing I could do. We had completely forgotten about the strangers.  
  
"Leave her alone," one of the boys said sternly. The androids stopped their assault towards me and turned their attention to the three.  
  
"Stay out of this!" I yelled to them. "Do you want to stay alive?" the girl asked me. "I've always hated blonds," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"I admit that blonds aren't the smartest but aren't you one. Plus it is pretty strange that a pathetic human can shoot a blast and keep up pace with the bots," the boy with the sword said frowning at me.  
  
"Did you just insult me?" I asked. "Seeing as how you two are having some battle of your own we will go and relax somemore," 17 said as he and 18 left.  
  
"Did you just insult me?" I repeated. "Yes I'd have to say I did," said the boy as he crossed his arms.  
  
I glared at him and if looks could kill...  
  
I put one finger up and a little ball of ki jumped up. I caught it and it dissolved. I did that each time I became angry. I don't know what the point of it was but it calmed me somehow.  
  
"First of all it isn't my fault that my hair is blond because it isn't," I said dropping out of SS, "Second of all I am not human."  
  
"You're still pathetic," the boy said. If I was a balloon I would've popped.  
  
"I SON PAN, AM NOT PATHETIC NOT AT ALL!!!" I yelled.  
  
After I said that they looked at me with confusion apparent.  
  
All of a sudden each of their hair colors changed. Crap. Black, Blue, and lavender. 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!!! I am so surprised that I have over 3 reviews for only two chapters. Thanks to all of you appreciative people. Well I guess I have left a bit of suspense so I shall shut up and let you get to reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don?t own any part of Db/Z/GT. Just the story plot.  
  
If you want to know the ages just read the first chapter again and add eleven to their age as of then. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Chapter 3- Still the POV of Pan  
  
The next thing I knew I had awoke in a room. It was clad in blue and grey. There was also an assortment of swords lined up against the wall.  
  
One in particular caught my eye. I stood up from the bed I were laying in and walked over to it.  
  
It was plain; as plain as could be but I had seen it somewhere before. I stared into it and noticed something of my reflection. My eyes. I had the eyes of my father.  
  
This sword was familiar. Could it be the one that was used by my father? I guess I would never know considering that he were dead.  
  
But who brought me here? Was it those three people that looked as if they were Super Saiyans? I could not be sure but if they were saiyans then could they be the ones I were searching for during the majority of my life?  
  
Dang. I must have asked at least a billion questions for the last eleven years and wa-lah none of them were answered.   
  
Sarcastic. Even to myself. Hahaha.   
  
I left the sword alone and sat back down on the bed. If it were Goten, Trunks, and Bra then maybe I was in luck.   
  
I have been searching almost all my life for them and they could have been right under my nose. I did miss them though. Hopefully my hunch was right.  
  
Hopefully I could finally take a long rest of locating them. And hopefully I could adjust to actually having them with me again.   
  
So sue me. I am a dramatic. I suppose it is dark outside considering that the moon is out. Guess the three strangers would have to answer my questions in the morning. But they had better have a good explanation as to why I am here.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
I know what you are saying. It is a bit TOO short but I am busy. I take it upon myself to be busy during the summer and then when school starts I am as lazy as who-knows-what. I promise that I will update as soon as possible. Thanks again for the reviews, honestly. Care to leave a few more? 


End file.
